I am a King
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 281. Entirely based on that. Just a snippet of our Fairy King.


Title: I am a King.

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for all the manga. This is completely based off of Chapter 281.

Disclaimer: ...I want to own King. I don't own anything except my dreams. T_T

* * *

 _I am a King:_

* * *

My name is Harlequin. I am the King of Fairies. I was born over a thousand years ago. My sister and I were children of the Great Holy Tree. I was born in a great bloom that had sprouted in the very heart of the Holy Tree, the petals the color of a sunrise. Elaine was only seconds after me, born from the flower that was joined with mine. Upon my birth I was approached by Gerharde who announced to all fairy kind that a new king had been chosen by the Great Tree. I was raised with the knowledge that protection of the Fairy Forest and all it's inhabitants fell to me.

My life should have been simple.

I was a king in name only. There was little for me to do as the forest remained a peaceful place. I spent my days lazing about, enjoying the company of my friends and sister. I never thought I would ever leave that life behind.

Then tragedy struck and for the first time in my life my role as protector was called upon. I hunted down the human that had tricked and killed so many of my people. I had been wracked with guilt, as king I never should have allowed any fairies to leave the safety of the forest to dally among humans. I killed the human. My best friend gone. I fell to what I thought would be my death, allowing the darkness to overtake me.

Worthless king that I am I was saved by a soul so pure and beautiful that, had I never lost my memories, I never would have tainted her with my presence for two hundred years. Young Diane was an innocent girl that cared for me, a fairy, even though she was a member of the giant clan. She was so cute but she was all alone, surviving as best she could and she was kinder than anyone I had ever met. Those two hundred years in her company were some of the best I ever lived but it came at such a high cost. In my absence, my best friend Helbram had still been suffering, both of us believing the other to be dead. While I toiled away in simple bliss with Diane, Helbram had been suffering from the slithering sickness of revenge-fueled hate. To see him again, laying waste to a village of innocent humans, torn into madness by his rage, I'd had no choice than to end his suffering. Laying over his body reminded me of the truth that I had only just recalled.

I was a horrible excuse for a king.

My mistakes only continued from there.

It seemed that even when I was confronted with kindness from others from that point on I never appreciated it. I never thought about what they were thinking, what was happening in their lives. Maybe if I had I would have known sooner who and what Ban really was. The chance to find out from him personally that his immortality came from my sisters sacrifice and that he still loved her more than anything. The same was true for our Captain. Meliodas... I haven't been fair to him. I never realized what he was going through, how much he truly was suffering. And now there's Gowther... Gowther. The one who always seemed the least human of us all. Never did I imagine that Gowther would become such an important person to me. Just as much as the Captain and Ban, Gowther had suffered. Still suffered. There was so much about him that we can't understand and instead of trying to comprehend his behavior I was quick to shift the blame on him. I just glanced at the surface, never bothering to believe that perhaps there was more to them than what they showed the world. Self absorbed is how I lived and I've grown to look on my past self with disgust.

I have never claimed to be a good person. I never called myself a true friend. I've never believed that I deserve to be happy.

But I want to be.

Every time I think I've reached my limit, I remember.

I remember Elaine's scolding, Helbram's friendship. I remember Oslo's happy tail-wagging and the Captain's kindness. I remember the distant look on Ban's face. I remember Gowther's pain.

More than anything I remember Diane. I remember everything about her and I'm reminded then that I have always wanted her to live, to be happy, to have all her dreams come true.

And...

And I remember that I can't die yet. Not like this.

I can't let them down again. Never again.

I'm done being a useless sham of a ruler.

I'm going to become a true king who protects everything dear to him and I'm going to start now.

When first king Gloxinia told me that I would soon be ready to unlock my true potential, I wasn't wholly prepared for the incredible wealth of power that came from having my full-sized wings. With that power came a calm, a serenity that flowed through my veins along with the knowledge of the Fairy Kings before me, Gloxinia and Dahlia.

I now know that the power to save Diane and all my friends has been within me all along. I spent so much time focusing on myself, believing there was nothing I could do and now...

I've changed.

Diane's thoughts. Her voice. I hear it and I can feel the warmth as it spreads to encircle my heart. She's confused and a little scared but brave. I can hear her concern as she watches me, wondering if I'm still the same fairy she's known all this time. There's a pang in her heart as an instance of fear flashes at the thought that she may have lost me. Diane... She really does...

There's nothing that I want in that moment more than to kiss her.

I look at her and hope that she reads the calm in my voice as I softly tell her, "Don't worry Diane. I'm still me."

I hope that she can accept me this way. This transformation is my true self. I can hear the strong beat of her heart in response to my words and I turn away. Dealing with Mael is what's important right now but when this is all over I'm going to do what I should have done long ago.

I'm going to promise myself to Diane for all eternity and never leave her side. I finally know myself, who I really am. I'm going to be the greatest fairy king of all time. I'm going to be a good friend, a better brother. And I'm going to be the person Diane needs and deserves.

Because that's who I am.

Harlequin.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

Clearly entirely based on Chapter 281. DEAR LORD I'M IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN. WHY IS HE SO PERFECT?! KIIIING! 3


End file.
